Cliché
by hairymclary
Summary: During GoF Quidditch cup. Narcissa Malfoy's PoV when she sees Hermione Granger. Mild T. WARNING: Femmeslash, NarcissaxHermione.


Cliché

**Warning: implied femmeslash – Narcissa..Hermione (during GoF)**

**Disclaimer: It was all a mistake! Narcissa wasn't meant to marry Lucius after all! Draco shouldn't exist! Hermione and Narcissa should be together forever!**

The mudblood and her friends are staring at me, and I don't know what to say, so I just sneer. Unfortunately, I've never been that great at the sneering thing, so I end up wrinkling my nose. Oh, well.

The mudblood's still looking at me, and I meet her eyes. She glares back, challenging me to say anything – anything at all. I don't, of course, but my eyebrows creep upwards of their own accord. She sneers – much better than me, I must admit, and turns back to talk to a Weasley boy and the infamous Potter.

I follow Lucius to my seat, but my eyes follow the mudblood girl. What is it about her? She's not blonde, she's not thin, and she's not wearing makeup: she's not beautiful. So why is she so eye-catching?

I've never actually loved Lucius, not even when I slept with him so that he would have an heir. Now we sleep in separate parts of the house and I only see him at mealtimes.

Lucius is so selfish, arrogant and unsympathetic. If I'd had any choice, I would never have married him, but it was an arranged marriage. Lucius actually asked Mother and Father for my hand in particular in marriage. He took no interest in Bella or Andromeda. I used to wonder why, before I saw the family portraits around the Malfoy Manor. Every single family member was blond.

The mudblood girl, on the other hand, is a Gryffindor, and a brunette. By showing even the slightest interest in her, I am going against at least twelve generations of Black family history. The last Black to look at a mudblood with anything vaguely resembling interest has his head in our attic and his ashes in the sea. And I don't think any female Blacks have ever shown any interest in any female mudbloods whatsoever.

I still consider myself a Black, rather than a Malfoy. At least the Blacks have honour. Bella may be in Azkaban, but she told the truth. Lucius and I, to my complete and utter shame, lied about the fact that we were Death Eaters.

I hate to think what might have happened to a Malfoy who showed interest in a mudblood.

The Veela are dancing. They're pretty enough, but I'm not watching them. No, the mudblood, Hermione Granger, is certainly preferable to their transparent efforts to catch men.

Men are so frustrating! Lucius is not the only man I have ever met, but they are all alike, where as women are intriguing and different. Men are probably manufactured in some muggle factory somewhere, but women… women are handmade. And whoever made the Granger girl deserves a medal.

I feel like a cliché when she turns round and looks at me. Every single cliché ever made about love is happening to me. And nobody knows it, especially not Lucius. Lucius never takes any interest in me unless he wants to introduce his beautiful wife, Narcissa, to some member of the Ministry of Magic. And, of course, when he wanted an heir.

Men seem to have sex on the brain, but women don't, especially with other women. Amazing, the differences between us. You'd think we were two separate species.

This Granger girl is beautiful.

I notice that, under her chair, she has several books, both magical and muggle. I like reading, too, but if I want to read any muggle books at all, I have to disguise them as magical, because Lucius would have my throat out if he saw me doing anything even vaguely muggle related.

The Granger girl wouldn't mind, though.

All my life, I have worried about what people think of me. The Granger girl doesn't, though. I suppose she can't, being a mudblood and everything.

I'd love to get to know that Granger girl a lot better – she's much more interesting than Lucius – but I hardly think that being on 'glaring terms' is quite the right way to profess eternal love, do you?

**AN: Another of those 'pull names out of a hat' things. Well? I tried to put myself in Narcissa's shoes (they're a size six, slightly bigger than me) and I don't know if it worked or not. Did it?**


End file.
